Sailor Kari and the Digidestined Scouts
by Chibi Hinata aka Padfoot T
Summary: The Sailor Scouts and the Digidestined switch places! Will this lead to guys in fukus, confusion, and utter insanity? Of course! Oh, yes, and if you don't like Michiru/Haruka, Usagi/Mamoru, Takari, or Sorato, don't read it, okay? It's not like serious rom


A/N: Chibi Hinata just has a warped mind. Chapter 1 is all about the Digidestined becoming the Sailor Scouts, Chapter 2 is about the Sailor Scouts becoming the Digidestined. After that it's off and on... And they might even meet up with other people being themselves in Tokyo, everybody's home! Despite this being here mainly for humor perposes, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune have... a relationship... Meaning, both Haruka/Michiru and Sorato alert! Not a huge serious thing, but it's there. So, all odd chapters have caution that they may contain Sorato, and all the evens may contain Haruka/Michiru. Oh yeah, Usagi/Mamoru and Takari too, but that shouldn't be a problem for anybody, should it?   
  
****

**Sailor Kari and the Digidestined Scouts - Chapter 1 - The Digidestined Become Scouts**   
  


One day, the Digidestined (every single one of them) were walking along. When suddenly, a big booming voice came from above them. "DIGIDESTINED CHILD PEOPLES! I HAVE COME TO TAKE YOUR INNOCENT LIVES AND STICK YOU ALL INTO THE SAILOR MOON WORLD! BEWARE THE WRATH OF YAMATO IN A FUKU!" it shouted. "Innocent?" Tai asked with laugh. "Uh, who are you?" Sora asked, looking rather disturbed. A fuzzy image of a person came into view. The person sweatdropped. "Chibi Hinata," she replied dumbly. "OOOOOHH! We get to be Sailor Scouts!?" Mimi asked excitedly. "Yes, most of you." Mimi blinked. "What does that mean?" she asked. "That one of you, whose name is not supposed to be released as Izzy, is going to have to be Andrew, since there weren't enough planets. And one of you, whose name is not supposed to be released as Cody, has to be Chibi Moon." Cody's face went paler than normal. "You are messed up!" Yolei exclaimed. "I know, that's part of my charm. Now, here, take these!" she threw transformation sticks at Ken, Matt, Sora, Davis, Joe, Mimi, Yolei, and Tai. Which they caught and each started glowing. She threw locket things at Cody and Kari, and gave T.K. instructions on being Tuxedo Kamen (get it? T.K., Tuxedo Kamen? Perfect! Hehe *laughs evilly*). Davis looked at the symbol on his transformation stick. "Hey!!! How come Kari and T.K. get to be like totally in love and have a kid, and I have to die!?" he asked, showing Chibi Hinata his transformation stick, with the symbol of Saturn on it. Hinata shrugged. "Well, you're not dead anymore. You're back as Chibi-Davis. The other outer scouts are looking after you in thier big home... Now, back to business! All of you, line up in order of your planets so you can get to know each other as your senshi names!" 

Once lined up, they looked around them. Matt, who was stuck as Sailor Uranus, looked at Chibi Hinata. "What's up with this?" he asked. "You had almost exactly the right hair... Could have been T.K., but nope, he's Tuxedo Kamen," Hinata replied. He then looked next to him at Sailor Neptune, who proved to be Sora, and grinned. "Well, well, this is quite the comprimising situation..." he said. She blushed lightly, and looked at Sailor Saturn. She yelped. "Ahh!!! I don't want Davis calling me his momma!!!!" That's when Sailor Pluto spoke up. "At least you're acutally a girl!" he said, and Sailor Pluto was now known to Sora and Matt as none other than Ken. 

Meanwhile, for the inner senshi, things were going more smoothly then you would have thought. "Yippie!" Mimi exclaimed. "I'm Sailor V!" It didn't irk Kari that she had to be a ditz, or that Cody was her... *ahem* daughter... she was more happy that her daughter's father was T.K., although that was kinda scary too. Tai was stuck as Sailor Mars... And he was now to call his sister meatball head. Yolei was happy as Sailor Jupiter, and Joe didn't really argue much about being Sailor Mercury. Being smart and having short blue hair seemed to guarentee you the job, male or not. "Now," Chibi Hinata said, "For Luna and Artemis!" Hinata snapped her fingers, and, to everybody's surprise, it was the REAL Luna and Artemis. "Okay, Scouts! I realize some of you a guys, and wearing a fuku might be odd to you, but don't worry, people won't care. When you transform, you're going to look exactly like the REAL Sailor Scout, when you're not transformed you will look like your regular selves. Now, ummm...**looks at a list of names** Yagami Hikari... Takaishi Takeru... Ishida Yamato, and Takenouchi Sora, I'd like to have Artemis have a word with you four." Kari, T.K., Sora, and Matt blinked, but followed the white cat aside. 

"Now, as you may or may not already know, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen have a relationship. Hikari? Takeru? That's okay with you?" Artemis asked. They grinned. "Of course..." T.K. said. "And.. Uh... Sora and Matt? Same goes for you." They grinned identical to T.K. and Kari. "Fine with us!" Sora exclaimed. They were about to go, but Artemis stopped them. "Hey, I have one question... Why do you guys look so alike?" he asked. "Well, as for T.K. and me, we're brothers. Sora and Kari look the same just by coincidence," Matt explained. "Oh. Well then, thank you. You may go back." 

"Now," Luna explained, now that the four missing had come back, "You guys don't have to be scared or anything. When you transform, you will have as much Sailor training as the real person did. Scary enough, you'll have thier personalities too. It'll be kind of like you'll only remember how you act towards the other sailors and who they are that you know, so it may be strange. Koushiro, you won't have to worry about anything, you just work at the archade. You're not from the Moon Kingdom." Chibi Hinata appeared again (having disappeared before), and huggled Izzy. "I'm soooo sorry, Koushi-chan! I just didn't have enough Sailors! Forgive me!" Izzy shrugged. "It's okay, as long as they have a computer in the archade." Everybody sweatdropped. 

"Well now, here you all are. These maps are directions to your temporary houses, until Chibi Hinata decides you've had enough. I swear, that girl suffers from complete insanity," Luna said. "I DON'T SUFFER FROM INSANITY, I QUITE ENJOY IT!" the big, loud voice said again. Luna rolled her eyes.   
  



End file.
